Our Little Dance
by TonaLog1978
Summary: A road trip gone wrong.


"When we discussed eloping, this is not exactly what I had in mind," Loki stared at his fingernails as if an answer to all the universe's ills lay there. He brushed his thumb over the tip of his fingers before settling in against the car's frame and crossing his arms. He looked to his left to see Jane hanging inside the engine compartment of the car, "Figure out the problem, Love?"

Jane hauled herself out of the engine compartment and huffed, blowing stray wisps of hair from her face, "I think it's a bad spark plug or maybe the plug wire causing the engine to misfire."

"I did not understand a word of that gibberish," He stood looking out into the dessert as traffic continued to pass by on the interstate, "Can you fix it?"

Jane frowned as she blew the stray strand of hair from her face once more, "No."

Loki nodded silently as he continued his study of the dessert. Jane looked back to the engine and then back to her fiancé. She knew he could fix this. He could fix anything with magic. There just always seemed to be a price to pay for the convenience. Loki would find a way for Jane to earn his saving grace and he would delight in doing so.

"You know," Loki began.

"Don't say it," Jane warned.

He, of course, ignored her warning, "We could have saved the trouble if we had simply teleported to this...what did you call it? Vegas?"

"I don't remember asking for a reminder," She moved to stand beside Loki and crossed her arms, mimicking his demeanor.

He cast a sideways glance at her and had to repress his grin. She would ask. He would make her plead. She would chastize him for doing so. He would relish in making her earn his services. It was the most beautiful dance he had ever partaken in.

He stood silent, patiently waiting for her frustration to get the better of her. And it would. He simply needed to bide his time.

"If I asked you to fix this, what is going to cost me?"

"I don't know what you mean."

He knew what she meant. She knew he knew. And it only made this worse. He was going to make her beg. It was pathetic, really, how much she would beg to watch him use magic. Worse pathetic that he took immense joy and pride in making her beg.

"This is pathetic. You're really going to make me beg, aren't you?"

Loki's lips quivered as he fought the smile, "Beg? I would rather you plead."

"Forget it," Jane removed her smartphone from her back pocket and began searching for a tow truck.

Loki extended his fingers before clutching them into a fist, magically wishing away her phone. She stared at him in shock at first and then anger, the steps to the dance proceeding according to schedule as far as he was concerned.

"That's not fair," Jane groaned as she turned on him, "Give it back."

"This can all be over rather quickly, Love. You know what I want."

"And I will suffer through a tow truck driver first," She held out her hand, "Give me my phone."

"Can't. Don't have it."

"Don't give me semantics about it being not directly in your possession but in a pocket dimension. You put it there, you get it back."

"I really don't see what all the fuss is about. All you need to do is ask me to fix the vehicle. Shouldn't take but a moment," He shrugged, "But if you prefer standing in the middle of this vast nothingness, who am I to argue?"

Jane glared at him. She wasn't going to do this. Not this time. She would just try to get someone to stop and see if they would let her call a tow truck. Of course, Loki would probably vanish their cell phones as well. It would be just like him.

It was then that Jane realized there was no one on the road. Not a single vehicle as far as the eye could see in either direction. She rubbed her face, smearing grease she had picked up while surveying the engine across her nose.

Loki bit his lip, knowing the simple words were right on the tip of her tongue and waiting.

"Okay, I give up. I surrender. I bloody well yield," Jane shouted as she turned toward him with a dramatic swing, "Fix the car."

Loki turned his head to the side slightly, "I didn't hear a question."

She let her anger boil beneath her words, "Will you please fix the car, Loki?"

His face became a charming display of victory and pride, "Yes," He waved his hand in the air simply and sighed as he crossed his arms once more, "Now, we should discuss payment."

Jane shook her head, "Dont push it. I already agreed to marry you. There's not much more you could want."

"Oh how wrong you are," Loki pulled her into his arms and whispered into her ear exactly what he would require for his magical services.

Jane's eyes widened, and then she smiled as his seductive whisper performed its own magic. She met his eyes once more, "Can you just teleport us?"

Loki grinned. He had won.


End file.
